The boys are back
by Fairy-Clive-tail
Summary: Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney, Two best friends who make up the Dragon Duo band. they are back to their old Stomping ground from living the big life in crocus. they come and they are met with their old Wizardry Gang enemy, Fairy Tail. Now They have a certain girl which a certain few Dragonslayers have fallen for. Lucy Heartfilia,The only friend the boys had when they were younger
1. the intro

The boys are back, Sting and rouge. How will they fare back home? back in the dirtied streets of Magnolia (i don't know where Sabertooth is so magnolia it is 0.o)

* * *

**? Pov:**

"yo!" my best friend called for me. i turned to him and he grinned stupidly at me, his fists aflame. "I heard the Dragon Duo are coming back!" he grinned and waved to me "i'll be training with ice princess!" i waved slowly back at my friend.

"See ya natsu!" i called after him. Dragon duo huh? Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney. you have changed and so have I. you won't realise what hit you.

"Luce! Hurry up! they are here!" Natsu called for me. i scrambled up from the threadbare carpet and scurried out of the house. i was met with my whole Gang and in front of them was a black car. two figures stepped out of it but i didn't need to see them to know who they were. "Fairy tail has grown up huh?" a voice laughed.

"i see you have too" Natsu said flatly. i pushed my way forward and peered at my Fairy Tail Tattoo. i will be fairy tail forever... unless... he... he...

* * *

**Sorry for the short and cruddy intro! i hope you'll keep reading :) i intend for this to be short because i lost inspiration on my last one :(**


	2. Lucy Heartfilia:1

**Okay guys! thank you so much for waiting! Here it is! and yes, this may turn out to be a love triangle/square :D i don't own the characters!**

* * *

**Rouge Pov~**

So, back to magnolia it is. I was silent (as usual) on the car journey back and, surprisingly, so was sting. As the car crawled into magnolia he piped up "Hey, Rouge"  
"Yeah, Sting" I replied, shifting to look at him.  
"Do you think… never mind" he sighed as he looked away from me to the houses that we had just pulled up outside of. I nodded, more to myself. I knew what he was about to say as a cute girl with a blonde pigtail flashed in my memory.

Sting sighed and stepped out of the car where a crowd had formed, I followed him and we were face-to-face with The Fairy tail Gang. Good times. "Fairy tail has grown up huh?" sting laughed. "i see you have too" one of the members said flatly. I looked up and met his eyes. Natsu Dragoneel. There was a moment or two of silence after the car pulled away but it broke when a small girl ran over and faceplanted in front of us. Sting roared with laughter and before I could help her, up a girl popped out of the crowd and helped her up.

"Wendy!" she smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, T-thank you Lucy-san!" the young girl stammered as she stood up. Sting and I snapped our attention to the older girl. Her blonde hair was long and it tickled her bare back. She was wearing short shorts and a high tank top which exposed most of her belly. I don't think it was supposed to be short; her boobs were just so big! … yeah. She dusted off her knee-length combat boots as she stood. She turned to sting and I. her Brown orbs met ours and she cracked the biggest smile ever " Hello, Sting, Rouge!" she waved at us and we froze.

"Lucy?"  
"Luce!" Sting and Natsu yelled. They glared at each other "How do you know luce?" Natsu growled. Lucy jumped up and pushed the advancing Natsu back. On her hand I saw a smear of pink, a scar?! I walked forward and grabbed Lucy's hand. I looked down on it and I froze. There, on her hand was the Fairy tail tattoo. "lucy?" I whispered. Was this the same lucy we had grown up with? The same, innocent girl who we cared for? Who cared for us?! How could she join this gang! Why would she want to be part of this mess! So much useless fighting and so many stupid deaths…why? "Rouge" she said back to me with a smile, pulling her hand away. "I'm sorry but I joined Fairy Tail"

"Why" I said quietly. "You have a rich home, a loving mother and a caring father"

"No, Rouge. Had, they died years ago" she said slowly.

"what?" that came from Sting.

"Stay back, Sabertooth. How do you know Lucy?!" Natsu yelled at us, his fists flaming.

"Natsu, calm down" Lucy turned and pushed him away slowly and firmly. He instantly stopped and looked down into her eyes. He seemed to melt from the inside-out and he calmed down. He smiled and hugged Lucy… He Hugged Our Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia! How dare he.


	3. Pier:2

**Thanks for all of the reviews ppl! I am in the holidays now ! zoo zoo zooooooo ! 3**

* * *

**Lucy POV~**

What! why did Natsu just hug me?!.. shit. Lisanna is going to kill me! I stepped away, and turned back to Sting and Rouge then I glanced at Natsu. "Natsu? Did you just call them Sa-"

"Sabertooth" my head snapped to Sting who had taken off his coat, Rouge had moved his so both of their tattoos were showing. "Wait you're part of Sabertooth?!" I yelled. Sting nodded slowly and Rouge looked away. No way! Those two boys... my friends… they are part of that careless Gang? The ones who kill and hurt their own members?! "Now, Sabertooth. Leave our territory" Natsu Growled. I turned to argue with him but Gajeel stepped forward and knocked me with his arm. I stumbled into someone and Levy appeared out of nowhere to help me up. "Thanks levy-Chan" I smiled

"it's okay Lu-chan!" Levy grinned to me. She tugged me back into the house but before I entered,I saw Sting, Rouge, Natsu and Gajeel fighting. I sighed and let levy pull me into the house. She wandered off to the bathroom and I darted to the kitchen. I started to make lunch for the gang as I watched the boys fight outside the kitchen window.

Half an hour later Natsu and Gajeel strode into the house. Levy and Wendy had busied themselves tending to their wounds. "Good fight?" I asked flatly as I brought out our share of lunch. " mmrrmmmrrppphh" Natsu and Gajeel tried to explain what it was like whilst eating so Levy, Wendy and I couldn't really understand.

"AND WE WON!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up.

"Natsu" I said sternly as I pointed to the upturned bowl that was dripping soup on the floor. He wandered over, picked it up and put it in the dishwasher. "yeah! We sent them back to Sabertooth territory!"

"I thought they didn't have any?" I frowned as I put my bowl in the dishwasher.

"yeah, they have been getting some back from the other gangs"

Gajeel grunted in his Gajeel way.

* * *

**Timeskip, it's now dark~**

I was the only one sat in the room that Levy, Wendy and I shared. I had just put my newest letter to my mom in my drawer and I was humming a slow song. My window rattled and I jumped. It slipped open and someone tumbled to the floor "oww" the guy sat up as he rubbed his head. "Sting!" I gasped. He looked up and smirked at me.

"Hey blondie!"

"what the hell are you doing here?! Out! Out!" I tied to push him back in the direction of the window but he was just muscle so he didn't move. "Sting" I started, annoyed "You do know that across that landing Gajeel, Natsu and Grey have a room and they will be seriously annoyed if they find you here!" I hissed.

"Lucyy!" I heard a voice yell from the road. I peeked down and saw Lisanna, Mira, Erza and Levy in/on a convertible two seated car with Mira Driving. "Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Lu-Chan! It's Erza's birthday tomorrow and we are going to the pier! Come on down!" Levy called. I noticed that they were all in short dresses or shorts… perfect…

"pier?" sting frowned.

"just leave sting" I growled as I grabbed my clothes. I never changed in my room because it didn't have a lock and we share a house with 3 other guys.

"See ya, Blondie" he smirked as she slipped out of my window and, somehow, climbed onto my roof. I dashed to the bathroom and changed into my black, glittery dress that only just covered my butt. I pulled on my heels and grabbed my Gate keys, just in case, before dashing out of the house. "Lu-chaaan!" Levy yelled as I climbed onto the car and sat with my feet on the seats, between Levy and Lisanna. We sped off with the music blaring before the boys woke up. "Yeah!" I high-fived everyone when I realized we had made it away without the boys. "Finally!" I laughed, Unaware of the cars/Motorbikes that prowled behind us…


	4. Blue Pegasus,Sabertooth :3

Thank you all for waiting! if you have any good ideas for this story then **PLEASE** PM them to me! thank you!

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**

Laughter, lights and music thumped in our ears as we pulled up to the pier. The Pier was one of the few places that couldn't be taken by any gang and people from all over were here. As we slipped out of the car we were greeted by the usual, Blue Pegasus' Trimens. Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale are known as the light alliance, they are good friends. "So the Fairy girls are out today" Hibiki wiggled his eyebrows at me. I laughed slightly and we let the trimens take us through the Pier to their uhm… car? It was more of a boat... yeah, let's say a boat with wings. It was really an airship but they use it as a boat too. We were now chatting and laughing (and in some places Kissing) with the other members of blue Pegasus on Christina (which was now being used as a boat). I saw Erza start to dance with some poor, poor man and Levy was whisked away. Mira was matchmaking with some guy… must be the blue Pegasus version of her. Lisanna was also dancing and chatting with some guy. I turned back to Hibiki and we were talking about how the gangs were going recently, the new couples (ETC) when a fight broke out near us. It wasn't any of the Fairy Tail Girls or Blue Pegasus but we all turned to watch, and in some cases, to scurry away. Lyon Bastia was thrown into a wall but he quickly stood up, "Nice shot,"  
"Thanks" I turned to see a Guy ( who is a member of F.T) with his hands in his pockets, smirking. He turned to us girls. "Now that our little spar is over, I suggest that I'll be taking the girls back to their gang"

"Whatever!"  
"Seriously?!"  
"Whatt?!" we all laughed/Giggled or even in Erza's case, Hiccuped.

"Lucy, Erza's drunk again" he whispered to me as he reached for my arm. I shrugged him away and shook my head. "It's Erza's birthday tomorrow and we are out!" I pouted. He seemed to shiver at the thought and reached to grab Levy's wrist instead.  
"Dude" I began with my hands on my hips "Do you want the police to get an inkling of where you are? I am sure you were supposed to be released next month" At my comment he Let levy's wrist go and he hissed under his breath. "Fine, you stay,"  
"Yosh!" Erza yelled

"As long as the boys can come"  
"WHAT?" I growled. He jumped back and the boys of the gang jumped out onto us.  
"Awh! And I thought we could get a bloke-free night"

"Excuse me?" Hibiki smiled as he slid next to me. I smiled back and explained.

"no, Hibiki, You're a Gentleman and so are the rest of Blue Pegasus" I poked him and he poked me back, Soon we were in an all-out poke war. We stopped suddenly and I noticed how close he had got to me. Suddenly Hibiki was dragged into the air. "Who do you think you are?"

"Hibiki Lates, Blue Pegasus?" he frowned at the person lifting him.

"Lucy!" I turned to Mira, she had a face of shock and fright. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "what is it Mira?!" I yelled over the pounding music as I was dragged through the Pier. Levy and Lisanna were dragging Erza through to the car. Mira jumped in and tried to turn it on but it wouldn't go. "Damn it!"

"Mira what's going on?!" I yelled to her again. She turned to me, worried.

"Sabertooth's here"

"and they want us Girls"


	5. Who is going to save me? :4

**Last time :) **

_Mira what's going on?!" I yelled to her again. She turned to me, worried. _

_"Sabertooth's here"_

_"And they want us Girls"_

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**

Sabertooth?! Why are they after us? "they probably know that we would come here" Levy dug her nails into the back of the chair she had her feet on as the engine Roared to life. The image of Sting in my room flicked into my mind… bastard.

"Sting" I hissed. Levy clutched to me as Mira sped the car away; I saw Erza Lean over and crank up the music to full. Lisanna was trying to keep her cool but I could see by her panicked eyes that she was not. As we zipped along the Seafront with our music blaring we heard a humming behind us. I stole a glance back and I caught a glimpse of black bikes and Cars. "good god" I breathed.

"Nee san!" Lisanna shrieked, she too had caught sit of the pursuers. Mira took a sharp handbrake turn and we flew onto the actual beach. We bounced along the sand and we flew across the rocks. I peeled levy off me slowly and turned around so that I was going backwards. I grabbed the seat in one hand and grabbed one of my keys.

"open, Gate of the Maiden, VIRGO!" I shrieked as my hair whipped my face and my voice was stolen from me. Virgo had heard and she appeared, standing on the Cream Leather seat that Erza was neglecting, due to the fact she was leaning out of the window. "Princess"

"Pitfall trap them!" I yelled, thankfully Virgo heard me over the booming music and she jumped out of the car.

"HOLDON!" Mira yelled as she turned the car suddenly. Unfortunately I was still facing the wrong way and the car bumped over a large rock and I was thrown off the back. I hit the floor with a thud and I groaned as I sat up. I rubbed my head and whipped it up as I saw the approaching lights.

A motorbike squeaked to a stop, along with a few others behind it. A figure slipped off it and pulled off his helmet.

"Princess!" Virgo appeared next to me. "I apologise, I could only get the Cars" she bowed to me as she left. I groaned and met the guy in the eyes. He was a member of Sabertooth; I could see the mark on his wrist. He smirked to me and I stood up suddenly. "LUCY KICK!" I yelled and hit the guy who fell to the floor and hit his head on a large rock.

I jumped onto his bike and sprung away. Thank god Gray decided to teach me how to ride his! I manoeuvred up the slight hill so I jumped onto the road. As I Darted around the cars on the road and I could see Mira's Convertible Making a handbrake u-turn. I Glanced into the mirrors and I saw the other bikes closing in. I gritted my teeth and went faster. I could hear sirens wailing and I sped right past Mira's convertible, They saw me and did another handbrake turn, skimming a bunch of pedestrians in the process. I gritted my teeth and ignored the pounding in my head as I skidded into a small side road that was a shortcut to our gang territory AKA, Magnolia.

My eyes started to get blurry and I didn't see the large ditch in the middle of the road that Natsu had 'created' once. The Bike got stuck on the concrete and I flew off, landing onto the wilting grass on the edge of the cul-de-sac ((A/N: if anyone has played GTA San Andreas, the map is based off that and yes, Grove street (the road) is where the Fairy Tail Gang ppl live ;) I'm just too obsessed XD )) I tried to sit up but the pounding in my head was too much and I thudded back onto the ground. I heard the Bikes closing in and Mira's convertible wasn't seen. I was just hoping that Natsu decided he was hungry tonight and he went downstairs and saw me… or even Gajeel or…

A Figure stood in front of me, his back was to me and magic swirled at his fists. It was too dark to tell who it was and I blacked out before I could even see his magic…

* * *

**OKAYOKAYOKAYOKAY! i am so sorry for not updating :( i was sewing and playing on the playstation and shopping and meeting friends ! i hope this makes up for it XD **

**~OKAYY! IMP. NOTICE!~**

**Heya! i have put up a poll on who you think Lucy should end up with! just go to my profile to enter :) So far the people are:**

**Sting  
Rouge  
Natsu  
Gray  
Laxus (when he shows up ;) )  
Gajeel  
Other?~ if so, then plz PM me with who you think it should be ;)**

**THANK YOUUUUUUUU!**

**LINK:**

** poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=355261**


End file.
